


Pollinated Knight: Nativity

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune has to take care of all of his pregnant wives.Pollinated Knight (lancaster, white knight, knightshade, dragonslayer, white rose, ladybug, sunshine, checkmade, freezerburn, bumblebee)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	Pollinated Knight: Nativity

Weiss: Jaune-dear?

Jaune: *opens his eyes and shifts them towards Weiss sleeping next to him*

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: Do we have any pickles?

Jaune: *jumps out of bed and rushes to get dressed*

Ruby (from the same bed): Oh, cookies!

Jaune: And cookies.

Blake (from the same bed): Ginger!

Jaune: Uh... what kind of ginger?

Blake: Just something with ginger in it.

Jaune: Ginger in it. Got it.

Yang (from the same bed): Oh, donuts!

Jaune: Pickles, ginger in it, cookies, and donuts. Got it.

Jaune: *leans over the bed, kissing each of his wives on the cheek*

* * *

Jaune: *drops the food into the kitchen and walks to the bedroom*

Yang: *pregnant, messy hair, staring at herself in the mirror*

Yang (at the mirror): What the hell are you looking at?!

Jaune: *gently grabs her shoulders*

Yang: Look at me.

Jaune: As beautiful as ever.

Yang: *sad look as she looks herself in the mirror*

Jaune: *kisses the side of her head*

Jaune: *grabs a hair brush and snuggles up behind Yang*

Yang: Oh, no you...

Jaune: *gently brushes Yang's hair*

Yang: *neutral look*

Yang: That actually feels... good... who knew you were so good at this?

Jaune: Seven sisters.

Yang: *starts to develop a slight smile*

Yang: Yeah, but I'm not the babe you married...

Jaune: I'm pretty sure guys are wired to find their pregnant wives hot.

Yang: *giggles*

Yang: Or that's just you being you.

Jaune: You could still probably punch out a tank.

Yang: I probably could... You're sure I'm still a babe?

Jaune: You think last night would have proved that to you.

Yang: *blushes and looks down*

Jaune: Done. See?, beautiful.

Yang: *looks herself in the mirror and... she did look beautiful*

Yang: *glowing blush*

Weiss (shouting from the other room): Will you stop that?!

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the side of the face and leaves the room*

Jaune: *grabs the pregnant Ruby by the scruff of her neck and pulls her away from the cookies*

Ruby: NOOOO!

Jaune: You know you can't just eat cookies, right?

Ruby: But, but.

Weiss: *pregnant, smirking as she tries to walk away with the plate full of pickles*

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: Yes, Jaune-dear?

Jaune: *looks at the pickle plate then looks her back in the eyes*

Weiss: *pretends to be nonchalant*

Jaune: *still holding Ruby by the scruff as she struggles for the cookies*

Jaune: You don't need that many pickles.

Weiss: But?..

Jaune: *glares at Weiss*

Weiss (meekly): But...

Jaune: *glares at Weiss*

Weiss: *puts all but three full sized pickles back*

Jaune: *tepidly nods his head*

Jaune: And how long are you going to struggle?

Ruby: I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. A lot?

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: *picks Ruby up and carries her like a princess*

Ruby: *uncertain if she should be fighting*

Blake: *also pregnant, sneaks up to the table on all fours*

Blake: *head appears above the table*

Jaune: Ginger-plum tea. Supposedly how they like to do it in Menagerie.

Blake: *snatches the bag from the table and rushes over to the kettle*

Ruby: *huffs*

Ruby: Why does she?..

Jaune: Blake, could you make some for Ruby, too?

Blake: *head pokes up*

Blake: Sure.

Yang: *walks into the kitchen, making sure everyone can see her hair*

Weiss: You look like you are glowing today.

Yang: So, as it turns out, Ladykiller is fucking fantastic at brushing my hair.

Weiss: Language in front of the children.

Yang: *snickers*

Blake: It does make good practice.

Weiss: So, not only is he attentive, a fantastic cook, masseuse... and... other things... But he is also a hairstylist?

Jaune: Wouldn't go that far, but I did have seven sisters.

Jaune: *shivers*

Jaune: I had two defences against make-overs.

Blake: hmm?

Jaune: Being annoying... and... joining in.

Yang: So, just how long are you going to hold onto to Ruby?

Jaune: Until she gives up.

Ruby: *stops struggling and looks up at him*

Jaune: Nope. Clearly faking it.

Ruby: *pouts*

Weiss: You have to eat more than cookies.

Ruby: I... I guess...

Blake: *ears twitch, head down to the level of the kettle as she watched it*

Yang: *grabs a donut and moans*

Yang: So, what the... H?.. did we do to deserve him?

Jaune: *blank stare*

Ruby: *sighs*

Jaune: *finally lets her go*

Ruby: *sits at the table, staring at the cookies*

Jaune: I will spank you.

Yang: *walks up to Jaune, sticking her ass out*

Jaune: *slaps Yang's ass*

Weiss: *huff*

Yang: Don't pretend you don't enjoy it.

Weiss: *blushes and looks away, eating one of her pickles*

Jaune: So... to answer your question... I... honestly cannot... I mean... you are all so amazing... what did I do to deserve you?

Weiss: You did bring me back from the dead, and acted the gentleman the entire time.

Ruby: Oh, you know... put up with my babbling... and complete lack of social graces... and...

Jaune: *pats Ruby on the head*

Yang: Slaps my ass and makes me call you daddy.

Blake: *looks back, curious look, curious ears*

Yang: You make me feel so safe and warm... you remind me of my place... your forgive me for being broken.

Jaune: You're not broken.

Yang: *sarcastic laugh*

Yang: Yeah, no. But you always put me back together.

Weiss and Ruby: *look at Blake*

Blake: What she said?

Blake: *head drops down*

Blake: *from below the level of the table*

Blake: Except the broken part. But add a cat part. I've never felt more free.

Yang: *sits at the table*

Yang: Yeah, but what did WE do to earn him? I mean, come on?

Weiss: Well, this is just a supposition, but... you let him slap your ass and call him daddy?

Blake: And... a broken part... I was a mess... and you know what?, Jaune was the only one who didn't care if I was a cat or not. It was a part of me, but did not define me.

Weiss: He did help me come to terms with my father...

Weiss: And I believe we got off topic.

Ruby: I honestly don't care WHAT we did to earn him. We did, and he's here for us.

Blake: *stands up, holding her pregnant belly*

Blake: Swollen pregnant bellies, and all.

Jaune: *sits at the table beside Yang*

Yang: *leans her head onto Jaune's shoulder*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617458915001745408/pollinated-knight-nativity) tumblog.


End file.
